emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7719 (11th January 2017)
Plot Chrissie fears Lachlan has been attacked again. Lawrence begs her not to give into Cain's blackmail and sign the garage away for nothing. Eric hopes Lachlan will have the book thrown at him when his trial starts tomorrow. Tracy suggests Finn should stop acting like a stalker and decides to take him to the salon instead. Tracy suggests that Vanessa give Frank another chance. Chrissie hands Cain the contract for the garage and he signs it. Chrissie warns him to never go near Lachlan again and asks him to promise the violence will stop now he has what he wants. As Finn gets his hair cut, Nathan walks into the salon. Tracy can't believe Finn is still pining after Kasim. Lawrence is still annoyed Chrissie signed over the garage. Ronnie tries to put a positive spin in things by saying at least they know Lachlan is safe, but Lawrence isn't so sure as he recalls his own time behind bars. Lawrence blames himself for the predicament Lachlan is in, despite Ronnie assuring him it isn't his fault. Lawrence admits to Ronnie that he played his part in the framing of Andy. Leyla makes Charity an offer for holding a hen party in The Woolpack. Chrissie visits battered and bruised Lachlan in prison and she assures him Cain won't hurt him again. Lachlan can't believe it as Chrissie explains money doesn't matter as long as it means protecting him. Lachlan states Cain has stitched her up and admits he was behind his own beatings. Nathan mentions he's into comics and he and Finn talk. Chrissie is disgusted that her son would let her worry about his safety for the sake of a car and points out Lawrence was right when he said Lachlan needed help. Lachlan reminds Chrissie she isn't the one who'll be spending years in prison and says he should tell the truth. Lachlan suggests he could say his mum wanted Home Farm to herself so she enlisted him to get rid of Lawrence. Ronnie can't believe Lawrence's revelations. Lawrence shouts that he regrets lying but he can't send his daughter to prison. Ronnie walks out. Finn tells Tracy that Nathan gave him his number. Tracy attempts to persuade Vanessa to give their dad another chance, and leaves her alone in the shop with Frank where they agree to give their relationship another go. Tracy meets up with Nathan and hands over some money. Nathan suggests he take Finn on a date to give him a confidence boost. Megan thanks Chas for letting her and Leyla exclusively have the pub for only £200. Chas confronts drunken Charity, but Charity explains that Megan and Leyla think they have a bargain, but what she has planned will make them proper money. Lachlan rants to cellmate Gerry and insists he needs to get out of prison. Gerry explains there is a way to get out, and hands him an object from under his bed. Chrissie storms into the garage and asks Cain how he could do this to her. She blames Cain for potentially loosing Lachlan and questions why he had to ruin her life. Lawrence stares at a photo of Chrissie and Lachlan as he calls Ronnie begging to give him another him chance. Lawrence states he wants the nightmare to end. Meanwhile, Lachlan sits in his cell with a razor blade in hand. Cast Regular cast *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Eliza Macey - Kyrena Robinson (uncredited) *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Ronnie Hale - John McArdle *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Gerry - Shaun Thomas *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter Guest cast *Nathan - Adam Woodward Locations *Home Farm - Kitchen, dining room and living room *David's Shop - Shop floor *Dingle & Dingle Automotives - Garage and forecourt *Pear Tree Cottage - Beauty & Bernice salon *The Woolpack - Public bar *Skipdale Young Offenders Institute - Visiting room and cell *Church Lane Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,030,000 (16th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes